1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner shelf system, and more particularly, to such a system that conceals its supporting members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for a corner shelf system have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a shelf member with a peripheral edge including tongues that penetrates the corner surfaces to which the shelf member is mounted.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,762 issued to the inventor on Jul. 15, 2003 for a corner shelf assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires the use of casing members and the tongue members need to be slid horizontally. The present invention, on the other hand, secures the shelf member in place by using a strong adhesive that binds the peripheral edge to the corner walls' surfaces, preventing its movement, which the tongue members snuggly fit within cooperating openings in the walls' surfaces to support most of the vertical load.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents or any other references known to applicant suggest the novel features of the present invention.